


In Time

by BluePlanetTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Langst, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: A/B/O au where Lance takes a hit to protect Pidge or somebody and he is hurt really bad. They get him into a pod but the hit ripped through his womb and he is now unable to have kids. As an omega from a large family he has always wanted kids of his own but now that’s not possible for him... cue over protection be alphas on the team panicking and trying to care of their now devastated omega





	In Time

Before this mission, Lance couldn’t tell you the worst day of his life. He had a relatively great life; a huge loving family who would do anything for him, a scholarship to one of the greatest military schools in the world, a clearly planned future, and even when life took a sharp turn he ended up with a team that he came to see as family. All things considered, he was lucky. He didn’t have people around him that treated him differently because he was an omega and he was looked up to and respected by beings all over the galaxy. Like he said before, he couldn’t tell you the worst day of his life.

But this; this broke him.

* * *

As usual, they were out attempting to free a planet from Zarkon’s grasp. This time, however, the Galra seemed to stick to the idea that if they couldn’t have it, nobody could and had placed a bomb in case they were defeated. Luckily, most of the forces stuck to the sky ready at any moment to retreat and detonate instead.

Pidge was sent down to the surface to deactivate the bomb along with Lance to be her lookout. As the minutes ticked by, the only sounds being the fight from above she was quickly making progress. As she typed in the last command with a flourish of her fingers was the exact moment they heard a crack from beside them.

Lance’s shot out to the side and let loose a shot that connected directly to a sentry’s head, but not before it also fired, striking Lance in his side. With barely a breath he collapsed into a fetal position clutching his hand to his wound.

“LANCE!” Pidge screamed rushing over to him, her hand pressed down on his adding to the pressure and the other went to her helmet to contact the team.

“Lance is down! We need a pod now!” She demanded there was barely a word of affirmative before she was dropping her other hand to the wound as well.

“Don’t worry Lance, help is on the way,” she said making sure that he was looking at her. He nodded silently, gritting his teeth in pain. He couldn’t see the wound but he could feel the blood slipping through his fingers. Darkness steadily clouded around the edges of his vision and his eyes started slipping shut.

“Lance stay awake!” Pidge yelled when Lance’s head thumped to the ground. Even with both of her hands pressing down on Lance’s and the wound, she could feel it slipping as his arm went limp.

“SOMEONE NEEDS TO GET US NOW!” She screamed into the coms, her eyes were filling up with frustrated tears. She couldn’t think, her mind went blank as soon as Lance was hit.

With a loud crash, Red landed and Keith was sprinting towards them, Shiro following after him. There was barely any talking between them as they rushed Lance back to the Castle, hoping that even this close to death he would be strong.

* * *

“How is he doing?” Shiro asked as he entered the med bay, his hands full of water packs and containers of food goo. He started around the room, handing the water and food to the paladins that had refused to leave until Lance was safely out.

“Still asleep,” Keith sighed watching the pod.

“Oh wow, didn’t notice,” he deadpanned tossing a water pack at his head.

“You asked,” Keith grumbled.

“I meant the time, he did pop out unexpectedly the first time,” he clarified turning instead to look at Coran and Allura instead, prompting Coran to pull up the pod specifics.

“It shouldn’t be too long now, he looks to be in good shape except for, oh…” he trailed off squinting at the readings.

“What is it, Coran?” Hunk asked walking closer to him. At the question, he quickly closed the screen.

“Something that I will need to talk to Lance about,” he said not looking at them. They glanced at each other nervously.

“Well, what is it?” Allura asked curiously.

“Something that is none of your business unless Lance wishes to tell you about it,” he said simply. “I apologize Princess but I will not disclose any information about a patient without their consent,”

“No apology needed Coran, I understand,” she said stepping away to instead join the paladins. Although they were happy to hear that Lance would be out soon, the knowledge that there was something wrong with Lance’s body gave them a new sense of nervousness.

A few minutes later they saw the screen of the pod light up and disappear as Lance stumbled out. They ran over to him before remembering what Coran said and gently wrapping their arms around him. His sluggishly blinked open his eyes and looked around at the smiling faces surrounding him.

“Hey guys,” he rasped with a grin.

“How do you feel?” Shiro asked worry creasing his brow.

“A little sore? Fine I guess,” he answered tilting his head in thought.

“I grabbed some clothes for you,” Hunk said holding out Lance’s shirt and a pair of loose pants.

“Oh, thanks, buddy,” he said beaming up at Hunk. He grabbed them from his hands before Coran stepped forward.

“Lance, I need to tell you about something that I picked up from the scan,” he informed him.

“Okay, sure, can I change first?” He asked gesturing over all the curtain they had put up in the room especially for that.

“Of course, I’ll be right here, the rest of you,” he made a shooing gesture at the rest of the group making them laugh and start towards the door.

“We’ll be in the lounge when you’re done Lance,” Shiro called over his shoulder.

“Got it!” Lance called back from behind the curtain. After a minute he came back out, hiking the pants and sitting on the examination bed closest to Coran.

“So what’s up Coran?” Lance asked with a smile, turning to face the man. Unlike usual, his face was sober as he started bringing up Lance’s readings from the pod. As he watched him, his anxiety started soaring. Why was Coran acting like this? He knew that he had worried them all but he didn’t think that Coran would drop his cheery facade just for that.

“Is it that bad?” He asked, looking at him with concern. Coran bit out a sharp chuckle.

“It depends, I’m not sure about your thoughts on the topic, but it is quite important to some people,” he explained finally gathering all of the files and sitting down in the chair beside the bed.

“Okay…” Lance trailed off nervously. Coran flicked up an image of a diagram, marked red around the place he was hit. It was covering most of his abdomen, mostly on the right side and he winced slightly at the memory of being hit.

“This area right here was where the laser hit you,” he said circling his finger around the red area. Lance nodded along, watching him intently. He flicked to the next diagram, this time the red spot was significantly smaller and centred on a point below his belly button.

“This area right here was extensively damaged,” he said gesturing to the spot in the same way. “The damage was so great that the pod was unable to repair all of it, it healed it enough that there will be no damage to your body but the organ won’t function properly,” Lance’s head whipped over to face him with wide eyes and then back to the diagram. As realization started to sink in, his eyes grew wider and wider and he clutched to his stomach.

“Does this mea- a-are you telling me, that I-I-I,” he stuttered helplessly looking up at Coran. He looked back at him with a sorrowful face.

“I’m so sorry Lance,” he said quietly. All the blood in Lance’s face drained away. and he slammed his head into his hands as he burst into tears.

Memories of his family shot through his mind, every dinner, every reunion, every hug he gave his parents and siblings. His mind turned to his dreams of the future; the happiness he would feel when he finally found the one, the excitement when he found out that he was having his first child, and the nervousness of finally taking them home. He wanted to be a parent, he wanted to raise kids and teach them everything he knew. He had so many plans, so many things that he wanted to give to them.

And they were all gone.

With one hit.

The bed dipped beside him and Coran’s arm wrapped around him comfortably. A loud wail came from his throat and he pushed his face into Coran’s shoulder.

“Why? Why? Why?” He kept chanting brokenly between heaving sobs. Coran’s hand rubbed up and down Lance’s back as tears fell down his face. He could only shake his head silently and hold Lance closer as he broke down.

With every choked sob and tear that fell, the pain only grew. The shock of the revelation quickly faded away to stab at his heart and stomach. He just wanted to wake up and for all of this to be a horrible nightmare.

“WHAT DID I DO?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?” He screamed, his head ripping away from Coran’s shoulder to scream at the ceiling.

“I’VE GIVEN EVERYTHING I HAVE!” Loud gasps tore through him, his hands were shaking where they were gripping onto Coran.

“I’ve given everything,” he whispered.

“I know Lance, you did nothing wrong,” Coran soothed running his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“Coran?”

“Yes, my boy?”

“Could you go get everybody?” He asked, his cheek pressing into Coran’s shoulder.

“Of course I can,” he agreed. “I’ll be right back,”

“Thanks,” Lance said quietly, laying back on the bed.

* * *

“Oh hey, Coran, what’s, whoa,” Shiro greeted as the lounge door slid open and the scent on Coran wafted in. All of them jumped up, smelling the scent of distress on the man. They knew it wasn’t him because Alteans didn’t have classifications like Earth.

“Is Lance okay?” Hunk asked with concern.

“He’s asking for you,” Coran replied turning out of the door again, knowing that they would be right behind him. As they got closer and closer to the med bay the scent of distress became thicker until they were all tearing up unintentionally. Whatever happened to Lance was breaking him. The door was barely open before they were forcing themselves in to get to their friend.

“Are you okay Lance?” Hunk cried racing to his side and grasping his hand. At the sight of his friend, Lance burst out into tears again and he clutched to Hunk like a lifeline. The other three crammed into the spaces beside them and tried to comfort him even though they still didn’t know what the problem was.

“What happened?” Shiro asked cautiously.

“Coran, please tell them, I don’t think I can,” Lance hiccuped burying his head in Hunk’s shirt. They turned to Coran expectantly, tears rolling down their cheeks and chins wobbling. Even in the devastating time they were in, he couldn’t help but be amazed by the power of an omega’s pheromone.

“The laser did lasting damage to Lance’s uterus and he will be unable to have children,” he explained quietly. Everyone let out loud gasps and their heads turned back to Lance. This time the tears were the product of their own heartbreak and they clung to the devastated omega. Apologizes spilt from their lips even though they knew that nothing would be able to make him feel better at that moment.

They could only be a support to lean on until he would be able to move on. They knew how much Lance dreamed of going back to Earth to raise a family though. He constantly told them how excited he was to become a father and spend time with his kids and slowly the excitement of becoming aunts and uncles to them transferred to them.

“It’s okay, everything is going to be okay,” Shiro comforted rubbing his hand up and down Lance’s arm.

In time everything was going to be okay. He had his family. He had his friends. In time he realized that you don’t need to carry a child for nine months to be a parent. You don’t need to share blood to be a parent. You just need to find someone who needs a home and someone to love them.

It only took finding an abandoned Galra child for him to realize that.

He named her Rosie after his mother.

Even though she didn’t come from him, it didn’t stop him from loving her any less. Or teaching her how to walk, or speak, or dance like no one was watching. It didn’t stop him from getting angry at her for disobeying or annoyed when she went through a rebellious stage.

It didn’t stop him from crying proudly when Blue accepted her as the next paladin of Voltron.

Rosie was his little girl, his daughter, even though her life didn’t begin with him.

He may have been broken at one time but in time, he would be whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my tumblr at blueplanettrash!


End file.
